Sunset Angels
by MysticStoryteller
Summary: The Songfic sequel to Snow Kisses. Roxas and Namine met on an alernate reality of Destiny Island to talk about themselves, stargaze and listen to the waves. Written for Kaoira's challenge. NaminexRoxas, also KairixSora. Major fluff.


Disclaimer: If I owned the song "Your Guardian Angel" by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, I'd have to be more than one person and If I owned Kingdom Hearts, I would most likely not be writing this. As it happens, I'm only one person and I am writing this :).

Roxas (appears on stage): Andddddddd we're back!

Namine: And it's a Songfic! Cool huh?

Me: Yeah, I'm excited! But I have a lot to live up to. I'm rather nervous that people may not like it as much as they did the first…

Xemnas (pops in): Oh, they will like it (growls and shakes fist.)

(All look at me) Me: Oh, I'm not going to faint this time.

Sephiroth: You had better!

Me (falls off chair): I'm okay!

Namine: Okay, we should really get to the story now.

Me: Ah…right.

_A/N: Hello again everyone! Well, here we are again! This is the Songfic sequel to my OneShot Snow Kisses. As I said, I'm a little nervous, considering what I have to live up to and that this is only my second Songfic. I do hope everyone likes it. Well then, this was for Kaiora's challenge which my very good friend Keyblade Master of Promise told me about. Thanks to the latter, I realized that while he tends to have more of a connection with the KairixSora shipping, I like the NaminexRoxas one better. I do not know why, but I like that fact (shrugs). Well, this takes place a bit later, after Namine and Roxas's first kiss. Understand that I know that Roxas and Namine can't really come out of Sora and Kairi's bodies and go to another Destiny Island, but I like it that way. Well, please do enjoy!_

Roxas sat alone on the beach of Destiny Island. The sun was beginning to set and the wind was soft and warm. He breathed deeply, waiting. Ever since their first kiss, Roxas and Namine had wanted to spend more time together. Lucky for them, they found out that when Sora and Kairi are together, they also could be together in a different, alternate Destiny Island. And now they were pushing Kairi and Sora to spend some more time together so that they could too.

He sighed quietly and leaned back onto the warm sand. He closed his eyes and remembered the very first time he'd seen her smile, heard her laugh and watched those blue eyes gazing at him.

_**When I see your smile, tears run down my face/ I can't replace. **_

Roxas thought of the tough times that he had gone through, just for her. The ridicule and belittlement from the other Organization XIII members had been all worth it for Namine. He loved her more than the sun and the stars combined and was happy to do anything for her.

_**And now that I am strong I have figured out how this world turns cold and breaks through my soul/ And I know I'll find deep inside me/ I can be the one.**_

Just then, Namine strode up, the sand parting between her bare toes. She sat down next to him and smiled. "Hey Roxas!" Her face was bright and beautiful, like always.

"Hi Namine." Roxas grinned, happy to see her again. He held out his hand and she took it. A warm glow arose in his soul as he thought how worth it all his fighting had been, just to be able to sit there and relax and love each other forever.

_**I will never let you fall/ I'll stand up with you forever/I'll be there for you through it all/ Even if saving you sends me to Heaven.**_

Namine watched him, hugging her knees with her arm. "What are you thinking?" She asked.

"I'm just remembering all those times we met. And…I remember this one time that I wasn't sure if you loved me back." He chuckled. "I hated not knowing. It tore me apart."

She laughed quietly. "I did that too."

_**Its okay/ Its okay/ Its okay.**_

The waves crashed, making a pleasant sound. Roxas couldn't keep his eyes off Namine; she looked so amazing in the sunset, as if she was a part of it.

Twilight was coming slowly, bringing out an audience of winking stars. They watched the happy couple who were meant for each other.

_**Seasons are changing and waves are crashing/ And stars are falling, all for us/ Days grow longer and nights grow shorter/ I can show you, I'll be the one.**_

He pulled her closer, into a half-hug. She sighed contentedly and he put his arm around her waist. "I love you Roxas." She told him.

Roxas was surprised. They had never said much about their love for each other, they just knew it. But he was glad to reciprocate. "I love you too Namine."

_**I will never let you fall/ I'll stand up with you forever/ I'll be there for you through it all/ Even if saving you sends me to Heaven. **_

"Never leave me, okay Roxas?"

Roxas smiled. "Namine, I could never leave you."

'_**Cause you're my, you're my, my/ My true love/ My whole heart/ Please don't throw that away.**_

For a moment, they were silent, watching their counterparts laughing soundlessly on the real beach. Namine laughed "I hope they get their first kiss tonight."

Roxas nodded. "It's ironic."

"What is?"

"Well, just that we had our first kiss before them and ours was in the snow."

Namine beamed. "Well, we _are_ alter egos."

'_**Cause I'm here, for you/ Please don't walk away/ And please tell me you'll stay, stay.**_

Roxas sighed happily. "You know the first time I fell for you?"

"When was that?"

"When you froze time."

Namine laughed. "I remember that. Your eyes were as big as saucers."

_**Use me as you will/ Pull my strings just for a thrill/ And I know, I'll be okay/Though my skies are turning grey.**_

The stars were full now and the sun had sunk below the ocean, with only a faint light left behind it.

"Know when I first loved you?" She asked.

"When?"

"When you saw one of my worst drawings and said it was beautiful." They laughed together, Namine laying her head on his shoulder.

"Namine, anything you do is beautiful." She merely blushed.

_**I will never let you fall/ I'll stand up with you forever/ I'll be there for you, through it all/ Even if saving you sends me to Heaven.**_

Namine looked up at the stars. "Oh there's the big dipper!" She pointed up at it with her finger.

"Sure is."

"There's Cygnus the swan!" She put her finger to it and connected the stars.

Roxas grinned; he didn't regret a minute of his fight for Namine. He never would. And, given the chance, he would gladly die for her.

_**I will never let you fall/ I'll stand up with you forever/ I'll be there for you, through it all/ Even if saving you sends me to Heaven.**_

She sat up, stiffening with excitement. "Roxas…its happening!"

"Wh-?" Then he realized that she was right. Sora and Kairi were leaning closer and closer. Finally their lips touched into a perfect first kiss.

"Yes!" Namine exclaimed.

"Finally." Roxas rolled his eyes. "That kiss was long over-due."

They both sat back again, laughing. "You know what?"

"What?" Roxas inquired.

"This is really love. I'd always dreamed about it. But this is it. And I love being in love." She turned to him, smiling and then he drew her into a kiss.

_**I will never let you fall/ I'll stand up with you forever…**_

_A/N: So, like it, like it, like it? I hope so._

Roxas (puts up hand): I liked it.

Namine: Me too!

Sephiroth: Shut up.

Sora: I _finally _got my first kiss.

Kairi: You're telling me.

Xemnas: Alright, enough about them…what about me?

Sephiroth: Oh just be quiet.

Namine: Enough you too.

Me: Yeah. Anyways, thank you so very much for reading this! Please review, and let me know what you think! Say "Sephiroth needs an attitude change" in your review, if you've read my author notes. Again, thanks for reading and look for more from me with the RoxasxNamine ship soon!


End file.
